key to my heart
by KASINAMANEH
Summary: a prostitute and a rich man... what relationship blooms from a onenight episode? SasuxSaku it's not horny! one shot fic


Key to my Heart

By: russetfangs

Author's notes: I'm soooo happy to all those who reviewed. You are my inspirations! (holds hands upward and shakes it in midair) well, this is a one-shot story and hopefully all of you would enjoy it. this is dedicated to The SasuXSaku Shrine whose very kind to invite me to be a staffer… I'm so overjoyed…(sniffs) review, my beloveds! Err.. even if Sakura has that profession, this story is still readable by minors! No lemons! Just one shot, kind of short.

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine

000ooo000

The sun wept for the dying day and unleashed its lashes on the breathing air. Across the pale sunset, a bird flew by caressing the winds as it blows away the remnants of the sunlight hours, preparing the surroundings to a tomorrow ahead.

The area was rather astounding, though from afar it may seem muddled. The people who are used to going to these places are now slowly retiring to their houses and unsurprisingly have forgotten its beauty. It was a sore sight. The costumers leaving, the place full of empty bottles, glasses of half-filled beer and tons of plastic wrappers. The employees were leaving too, carefully packing their dance dresses and some weeping for their lost virginity.

"Those were the first- timers" a pink haired girl with a scent of blossomed flowers and some sake named Haruno Sakura whispered to one of her colleagues. The latter agreed and suggested that they should, too, arrange their things.

Sakura wrapped herself around a cheap towel and headed towards the tables were she had left her bag. She noticed a shadow sitting on one of the stools. Straightening up, she looked up to him and observed his features. Black, messy hair, brooding but more or less expressionless face, pale skin, more of a millionaire, onyx eyes with a small tinge of red when looked in more deeply.

"surely you're not one of the people who goes here looking for some enjoyment", she had said with a smile but not all too warmly. "are you sure?" the man replied solemnly.

In the looks of his eyes, she knew he was longing for comfort. He was in pain though, the traces of it signifies the experience has been carried for so long. She walked and sat to a chair near him.

"what do you do… here?" he has asked, the face was forever expressionless. She knew that the window to this man's soul is his eyes and nothing more. "I'm a prostitute… I sing, dance… do things that my costumers wants. Say, are you one of them?" she teased.  
"hn….it seems that you are quite confident of your job"  
"not so…" she was hurt by those words. The intention of her words to him were not to punch to his face the fact that she is a prostitute. The man stared at her, probably sympathizing but not showing it. he moved a tiny bit closer and Sakura adjusted.

"never mind…I'm Uchiha Sasuke, working as an Anbu" he said flatly.  
"Anbu's earn a lot… ne?" "hn"  
"but I think the Uchiha clan's heir is a millionaire even if you don't work at all"  
"probably"  
"so if you don't have anything to ask of me, I'll just get my bag over here and leave you at peace"

he let the woman get her bag and strolled a couple of meter before he said he wanted some company.

"what kind of company?" she asked again.  
"….just friendly"  
she laughed heartily and leaned toward him. Whispering, "then I'm not the one for that job"  
"then… what kind of company do you offer?" he said as casually as possible.  
"more intimate, I guess" "great… then let's go"

she didn't know what are his intentions but she find that Sasuke was sort of interesting and trustworthy. She decided to go.

the man proved to be trustworthy enough not to take her to a hotel or some kind of place where people scream their lungs out. he handled her with respect for someone who integrity and honor, which is rarely done by most of the people she had known and handled her with care, as if she has value of more than a large chunk of diamond.

The night has ended and tomorrow would be another day for these two beings. They may forget each other's faces as the new day washes their bleeding hearts but never would the experience on this night fade away in their souls when they had found someone who would be concerned for them, the fondness they has felt and the happiness they has found on each other's arms.

000ooo000

Author's notes: I hope you all liked it! my first time to write something that is so short and I'm afraid I didn't have the ending right. Anyway, REVIEW! I'll be delighted even for the flames! Thanks a million!


End file.
